


hold on, i'll make it if you wait

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Beacon Hills holds a high school reunion, Isaac Lahey knows he must find a date, when the only date available is his best friend, Jackson Whittemore, they agree to go together and pose as a couple. But what happens when spending so much time together brings up feelings Isaac had forced down?





	hold on, i'll make it if you wait

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me when I was sitting in bed not wanting to get up and listening to music. And so here it is.

"Go, Isaac." Chris sighed. "I know you want to, so go."

"I know, but think about it! I don't have a date! I need a date for this, Chris. I have to show people I'm not a complete failure," Isaac sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm a complete failure!"

Chris shook his head. "So being single makes you a complete failure?"

"At my age, yes." Isaac huffed. 

"Well that was insulting in at least two hundred different ways."

"I'm sorry, Chris. But it's really important."

"Ask Jackson."

"No, are you crazy?" 

"What's so crazy about that? He's your best friend."

"Yeah! He's my insanely hot best friend that if I bring people are going to think I'm dating and fawn over!" Isaac cried, waving his hands. "They'll scare him away!"

Chris laughed. "Trust me, kid. If he hasn't run off by now, I'm pretty sure a few friends won't scare him off."

°•°•°•°•°•°

Isaac grinned at Jackson, handing him his coffee. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? I've always wanted to see Beacon Hills." Jackson shrugged, taking a sip. "And besides, I wanna meet this Scott kid you liked so much."

Isaac flushed. "That was a stupid thing, Jacks. He probably doesn't even remember me." 

"Please, you lived with him for a year. He'll remember you."

And so they lapsed into a comfortable silence, Jackson slowly sipping his coffee and Isaac practically nose deep in a bag of Doritos. They sat next to each other in a small coffee shop just next to Jackson's apartment, content with just each other's company. That's what Isaac liked about their friendship. They didn't have to talk or anything, they could just be near each other. And they were more comfortable when they  _were_ near each other. It had been like that since they had met when Isaac had first moved to London. 

Jackson had been studying alone by a tree, and Chris had just dropped Isaac off for his first day at the college. Isaac had still been shaky and socially awkward, but had manage to gather up the courage to walk up to him. Jackson had given him a look that said, 'who are you and why are you talking to me,' but had calmly spoken to Isaac anyway, and the two had become fast friends. 

"So when are we leaving?" Jackson asked.

"The flight leaves at ten tomorrow, so I figured you could meet me at my house at seven," 

"What the hell? Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jackson cried, standing sharply. "I have to start packing!"

"Please, you're an expert packer. It'll take you like, five minutes. And I didn't know until yesterday, and it took me a few minutes... or hours, to figure out how to ask you," Isaac looked away.

"Fine. Anyway, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Jackson grinned, turning, and made his way outside.

°•°•°•°•°•°

"No." 

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not gonna trick people into thinking my best friend is my boyfriend!"

"Why not? I'm hot, have money, a good job, and I'm hot. I'm the perfect boyfriend."

"You said hot twice."

"I know," Jackson grinned. "Because I am. But really, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before. And unless they ask us to make out, I think we'll be fine."

"They will, though, Jacks. That's the problem, they're those people!" Isaac cried, falling backwards onto his bed.

"Then you'll just have to crawl in my lap and make out with me," Jackson smirked, shoving more of Isaac's clothes into his bag. "And we have to leave, Isaac. Why didn't you pack?" 

"Because I have you," Isaac smiled. "But I'm only making out with you if I get something out of it."

Jackson scoffed. "Please, making out with me would be getting something out of it."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Cocky much?"

"You know it," Jackson grinnned. "Now get over here and help me with your stuff."

The door opened, and Chris stepped inside. "You guys should get going." He smiled at Isaac, then turned to Jackson. "And keep an eye on him, okay?"

Jackson nodded. "I always do, sir."

"Not even!" Isaac huffed, crossing his arms.

"I literally just packed your bag for you."

"So?"

"How is that not taking care of you?" 

"Shut up, Jackson."

"Make me, Pup."

"Don't call me that," Isaac pouted.

"You love it," 

"No, actually. I hate it and I hate you."

"Fine, I'll just stay here and you can explain to Scott why you're single." Jackson smirked, plopping down onto his bed.

"No! Jacks please! I'm sorry." 

"You're too easy."

"I really do hate you,"

 

 


End file.
